First Snow
by aleera-mistressofallevil
Summary: This one-shot is not quite a sequel, but more of an "in between-quel" if you will of my previous story The Girl Behind the Dragon. Just some fluff for those who want to read.


Finally, a chance for me to get some much-needed rest. The children were extremely resilient in going to sleep, and at this rate their teenage years were not projected to be much better. Plopping my head down on the pillow I let out a sigh. I allowed my eyes to close for a split second enjoying the darkness that they provided before it was back lit by lighting that was outside. Opening one eyelid I saw that it was indeed a purple bolt. Begrudgingly I sat up and transported myself to Maleficent's study.

"You called for me your excellence?"

"Yes, it appeared that you forgot that we had a meeting." She was sitting behind her large desk scribbling something down onto parchment.

"I didn't know that we still had things to discuss."

"Is it a crime to simply want to have a conversation with my daughter?"

"I suppose not." I fell into the chair across from her letting out a sigh. Starting to run my fingers through my hair I asked, "What is on the agenda for discussion tonight?"

"It's about the children."

Sitting further up in the chair I turned to face her, "What about the children?" I asked with an under tone of agitation.

Ignoring my threat, she continued, "I think that it is time for the children to start lessons."

"They are only two, you can't expect them to fully understand…"

But before she would let me finish Maleficent interceded with, "I started teaching you at the same time. And if I recall correctly you attempted to blame me for not starting lessons with you earlier as to why you had difficulty with controlling your magic."

"Neither have shown any traces of magic, how do you expect me to teach them if…"

"We have already discussed it that Eleanor takes after you more so than Kasparov, and it would be more fitting to have him raised to take the throne in this overly patriarchal society."

"Yes, it would be more fitting but still they haven't…"

"Do you want them to be ready by the time their 18th birthday arrives or do you want to not follow through with your curse?"

Standing up from my seat I marched myself to stand in front of her desk and slammed my hands on the cold wood, leaning in so I could attempt to tower over her. "I WILL fulfil my curse! I am reminded every time I see my own reflection. Every time Kasparov and Eleanor cower in fear at seeing my face, I think of what he did to me. Even when I see you I am reminded of how he almost stole you from me and how I will take everything from him in return. Don't ever question if I will complete my curse again!"

Standing up as well and taking my height advantage away Maleficent snarled back, "Watch your tongue girl."

"Or what you'll lock me in the dungeons again? You won't admit it, but I am finally someone who would be a challenge for you to defeat."

"If you are so confident in your own skill then show me what you are capable of."

Her eyes glared back at me and for a moment our gaze remined locked. I was ready to fight for my life if that is what it took, but was distracted when a scream cut through the night air. It was followed by another, more high-pitched scream. Recognizing them both as the children's screams I pushed myself back from Maleficent's desk and transported myself to right outside the children's room. Shoving the door open I was amazed to see that half of the room was covered in ice. Kasparov was crying and holding his arm which had frost along his finger tips and parts of his forearm. Eleanor was screaming while staring at her hands.

Both children needed me, but before I could move Maleficent pushed past me saying, "Tend to the boy," as she proceeded to walk up to Eleanor.

Upon doing so she screamed louder and started shouting "NO! Don't! No!" repeatedly.

Able to move from the spot that I was cemented to, I ran to Kasparov's side. I knelt in front of him and extended my hand towards him. He scampered away so that his back was against the wall.

"No more magic!" he shouted at me.

" _No more?"_ I thought to myself. "Let me see your hand."

"No more magic!" he screamed again.

"I promise no magic now, just let me see your hand."

He slowly scooted back towards me and held out his arm. Slowly running my fingers across the frost, some of it melted away at my touch while some remained unscathed. Kasparov whimpered as I held his tiny hand in mine.

"I have to do a little magic now, but it will help the pain go away." Whining in disagreement Kasparov leaned away from me. "You won't feel a thing." Focused on the frost I held my palm over the boy's tiny fingers and felt the ice flow into my palm. I had to refrain from shuddering due to the over load of pain the cold was inflicting on my hand.

The boy's fingers were now free of frost, but were red and still cold to the touch. Ignoring the pain in my own hand, I took Kasperov's hand and wrapped my own around his to help return some warmth.

"Now what happened?" I asked looking between Kasparov and Eleanor who was rocking herself back and forth still looking at her hands. Maleficent had tried to approach the girl but could only get a meter away from her before Eleanor started to curl herself up even more. The two children looked at each other, fear in both their eyes.

"It w-was an ac-ccident…" Eleanor struggled to get out between sobs. She looked back at her hand and started to cry. Looking up at Maleficent, I wondered if she was right. Maybe it was time to start with lessons, if only to make sure this didn't happen again. Letting go of Kasparov's hand I started to get up to go sit by Eleanor, but Kasparov reach for me with both arms out stretched. Picking him up in my arms I proceeded to walk him to Maleficent.

"If you'd hold him while I get her to explain what happened…"

Maleficent held her hands out to receive the boy in her arms and as soon as I handed him over he buried his face into her robes. Stepping towards Eleanor she looked up at me and started muttering no repeatedly under her breath. Holding up my hands to show I meant no harm, I continued to slowly walk to the girl's bed side. Kneeling down so I was a little lower than eye level I waited for her to make eye contact with me. Not wanting her to be scared, I took her hands in mine but as soon as I did so she tried to pull them away.

"No! I don't want to hurt you too!"

"You won't sweet heart. Just tell me what happened." I continued to hold her hands tightly to imply that I was not going anywhere.

"I d-don't know. My fingers felt f-funny and th-then snow came o-out of m-my hands," she continued to sob.

Letting go of one of her hands I turned my palm up and conjured a blue flame that danced above my skin. "See, it won't hurt you or anyone else because I won't let it. It's magic, and you were born with it. In time, you will learn to control it."

Wiping tears away from her face with her free hand she replied, "I don't want to hurt you or Kas." Her little nickname for her brother always tugged at my heart.

"You'll learn how to use your magic to help protect your brother."

"Really?"

"Of course, your mother and I were just discussing the need for you to start to practice," Maleficent replied.

"Will I have to learn too?" Kasparov asked after pulling his face out of Maleficent's robes.

But before Maleficent could answer him, I interjected, "Yes, but you will learn different skills. Like how to be strong and to fight, and eventually how to be king." Turning back to Eleanor I continued, "And you will learn to become the next mistress of all evil after me." She let a small giggle part from her lips and I couldn't help but smirk back.

"But for now, I think you both need to go back to sleep." I returned to my full height and extinguished the flame in my hand. Turning to take Kasparov back, I saw Maleficent was already tucking him back into bed. I leaned over Eleanor and pulled her covers back over her. Brushing her hair back behind her ear I said, "Good night, my little snowflake."

Looking over at Kasparov I noticed how he had already curled himself up in his blanket and looked like he was about to fall back to sleep. "Good night my little prince."

"Mummy, I thought we were your hatchlings?" Eleanor asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at her innocent question. "You are both my dear, but this will be my special name for you, and you alone."

"Oohh," she replied and then brought her sheets up to her chin.

I proceeded to walk to the door and waited for Maleficent, who seemed to pause to look over at Eleanor who was starting to fall asleep as well. When she reached my side she simply turned towards me with a stern face and the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips. Rolling my eyes and letting out a sigh I retorted, "Yes, tomorrow they will start. Happy?"

She let out a small chuckle. I continued to walk out the door when Eleanor's voice called out, "Mummy!" Turning my head back towards her I waited for her reply. "Stay with me."

"Sweetheart, you need to sleep…"

"But I'm scared."

 _Don't do it._

" _I'm torn, I don't want her scared of her powers, but I can't coddle her."_

I turned towards Maleficent who seemed to be waiting on my response.

"What are you scared of?" I asked the girl.

"I don't want it to snow again."

"It won't unless you want it to."

"There is no reason to be afraid of your magic," Maleficent interjected.

The girl looked pitiful and scared. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her alone while she was terrified of what she could do. "I'll stay for a little while, until you are asleep." I turned to look at Maleficent, who masked her thoughts from her face.

"I'll be up shortly."

She raised her hand before replying, "We shall see." She turned to leave and closed the door behind her. I turned back towards Eleanor who looked at me with wide eyes, hoping I would keep my word.

"Alright, get ready for bed."

"Wait!" She quickly scrambled to sit on the side of her bed that was against the wall and propped herself up against the wall with blanket in hand. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on your pillow." I sat next to her, pressing by back against the stone wall. She put my arm around her and inched as close as she could to me.

"You're warmer and give hugs."

" _Makes sense."_

 _For a child._

" _She is a child genius."_

"Alright then, get settled. I'm surprised with all this commotion your brother is still asleep."

And right on que the child in question turned towards us and peered out from under his covers.

"Are you staying with us?"

"Just until your sister falls asleep."

He slid off the side of his bed, wrapped up in his blanket and proceeded to sleepily march over to the edge of Eleanor's bed. Pulling himself slowly up the side, he crawled across the bed until he was pressed against my right side.

"Now, time for bed you two. You both should have been asleep hours ago." Both seemed to mumble some sort of muffled agreement. I started to slowly run my fingers through Eleanor's hair and trace my thumb along Kasparov's back. Their breathing slowed as they started to fall asleep against me. The warmth from their bodies was a comfort to me allowing me to go into a relaxed state as well. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment that was here. For I knew that moments like this wouldn't last forever, but that they would be the ones I looked back on fondly.

* * *

 **Maleficent's POV**

After half an hour of waiting, I returned to the children's room to see what was halting her from returning. Upon opening the door I noticed that she was sound asleep, with the children asleep at her sides. The even rise and fall of her chest signified that she was in as deep of sleep as the other two. I was about to leave when Eleanor started to shift and slowly opened her eyes.

"Go back to sleep little one. You need your rest."

She started to rub sleep from her eye and unwound herself from her mother's grasp. In doing so Helen started to stir as well. Eleanor slid off the side of the bed to come up to me and grasp my hand. She started to try to pull me back to her bed that she had so recently been resting on. I allowed her to lead me to the bed and watched as she climbed back up. She pat the space that she previously occupied next to her mother signifying she wanted me to sit there. I obliged the girl and sat back against the wall next to Helen. Eleanor then proceeded to curl up against my side and fall back to sleep.

The movement started to wake Helen up as she stirred and started to open her eyes. She turned to me unsure of what had just passed. "Go back to sleep sweetheart, everything is alright."

She nodded slowly and started to lean her head back, but started to rest her head against my shoulder with the slightest hint of magic to convince her sleep deprived mind to do so. Three generations of dark magic all in the same room was unheard of, but for me it was a nice reprieve from the usual opposition that I have faced for years. Such moments were few for us, and I knew that this was one of the last times I would be able to hold my daughter and granddaughter to me at the same time. The world was not kind to us, and often against us. But in this brief moment, we had peace and a chance to have a tranquil rest.

* * *

 **Don't you just love them? I certainly do. Until next time dear readers! ~aleera-mistressofallevil**


End file.
